An electrohydraulic pressure-regulating valve is known, as for example from German published patent application No. 2,701,580, having a valve housing formed with a chamber and with an intake passage and an outlet passage opening at spaced-apart locations into the chamber. A valve body is provided in this chamber between these locations and is centered on a valve axis and formed with an axially throughgoing bore through which fluid can flow between these locations. This bore forms adjacent the outlet opening a valve seat for a valve body which is engageable with the valve seat to block flow through the bore. A solenoid acting through a spring urges this valve body against the seat with a force proportional to the electrical energization of the solenoid. Thus such a valve has a pressure threshhold that can be set electrically.
Such valves are frequently quite noisy. Fluid flow through them and past the spring-mounted valve body is usually fairly turbulent. This noise level, particularly in the 400-Herz range has been found to be quite annoying. In addition the vibration that creates this noise is transmitted through the various hydraulic lines to other equipment, where it can cause premature wear and loosening of critical parts.